


Disenchanted

by UEvangeline



Category: Black Parade (Album)
Genre: Angst, Disenchanted (song), Gen, Memories, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People was right, life did pass like a movie in front of your eyes as you expected it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was completely inspired on MCR's album, having "Disenchanted" as the most obvious inspiration (: Also, made for the "Hospital Stay" Prompt for HC-Bingo.

_Well I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself but it started with an alright scene_

_It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smile and said you won’t feel a thing_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard it would sting_

_If I’m so wrong_

_How can you listen all night long_

_Now will it matter after I’m gone_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing_

_You’re just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I’m wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We’ll show them what we all mean_

_If I’m so wrong_

_How can you listen all night long_

_Now will it matter after I’m gone_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing_

_You’re just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I’m wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_So go_

_Go away_

_Just run_

_Run away_

_But where did you run to?_

_Where did you hide?_

_Go find another way_

_Price your pay_

As he listened to the song, tears ran through his cheeks. It seemed so much like his story. He too was at a hospital, struggling to heal from leukaemia. He needed a transplant, but no one seemed to be compatible with him. Life, indeed, had lost all magic to him.

He had walked through the other parts of that specialized hospital. He had seen lots of small children with cancer, and he couldn’t help those emotions to surface. It was cruel. After everything he had done, he was sure he probably deserved all that, but children? The worst part was that they never lost their smiles. They suffered, but they always seemed awfully happy.

He had tried, but nothing he could do would bring such a smile to his face. He was dying, there was no way he could laugh at that.

_If life ain’t just a joke, then why are we laughing?_

People was right, life did pass like a movie in front of your eyes as you expected it to end.

He remembered his father and how he would always take him to the town parades. His brothers and sisters hated it, but he loved it, so their father would only take him to watch. It was amazingly fun. But everything started falling apart when his father died. He was only nine. His mother didn’t cry much and he hated her for that. How could she not cry? It was absurd! Her husband died and she didn’t even dignify herself to cry one small tear for him? He could never be the same with his mother after that. His grades begun to fall, but he clumsily managed to make his way through the years. Drinking begun when he was thirteen. Smoking with fifteen. Drugs at seventeen. He stole, fought on the streets, even murdered. He moved away from his hated family and they never looked for him. Until they learned about his sickness.

They visited. Once. And for that he was nothing but glad. He didn’t want them before, he didn’t want them now. Hypocrisies were something he hated. However, it was on the hospital that he met _her._

She was visiting other patients when he ran to her on the hallway, getting back to his room after a battery of exams. She really seemed like an angel, with bright blue eyes and very short blond hair. She was still recovering from her chemo sections.

_“Hello! You are new here, right? My name is Samantha, I finished my treatment some weeks ago.”_

She too had the most beautiful smile on her lips. He so wished he could have stayed with her forever. But he knew very well he didn’t deserve such a pure creature. If she was an angel, he was undoubtedly a demon. A demon of the worst kind. That was why he pushed her away, sent her away from him.

And that was why he was alone again. She fought him. Said she wanted to stay with him, that it didn’t matter what he had once done because he was different now.

He chuckled.

Different? Different how? He was sick, he was weak. That was the only difference. Had he been healthy, a girl like her would have never appealed to him. Or, maybe, she would, but she wouldn’t be crazy enough to approach him. At the hospital he wore one of those ridiculous green gowns, he no longer had any hair, no make-up, no cigarettes, no alcohol breath. Altogether another person.

She would never had fallen for someone like him had she really known him. That was why he made things easier for her and told her to go away from him.

_“I don’t love you like I did yesterday.”_

He hated to see her cry, but the knowledge he was doing what was right gave him the strength to bear it.

Last time he felt so lonely was when his father died.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to make the memories fade away.

That was when the nurse entered the room.

“Are you ready for the procedure?”

He opened his eyes and nodded. What if he wasn’t? Would the doctors give up performing it? He really doubted it.

“Let’s go, then.”

Maybe he would survive it, right? If everything went alright. Shrugging, he stopped thinking about it. Dying or surviving, it made no difference. Either way he would just be alone until the end of his time on Earth.

 

****

 


End file.
